Someone's Worth That
by RuthWriter
Summary: "No one's worth that." Was she wrong? Jamie/Eddie. Tagged to 4x5 "Lost and Found"


**A/N: So here is the one-shot I promised. I don't own Blue Bloods. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Jamie examined the situation he was in. Grady had a gun pointed at Eddie, and it took all in him not to pounce on the guy where he stood. He couldn't stand to think that one wrong move, one muscle spasm from this guy could end Eddie's life.

"Is she worth losing your life over?" Eddie's question echoed in Jamie's mind. He wondered if she could read his mind, before he realized she was talking to Grady.

"Look, please, I don't even know you lady." The gun wavered between Jamie and Eddie.

"No one is worth that. No one." He realized that she meant was the girl breaking up with him worth throwing away his life for. But in a different context, Jamie couldn't disagree more. He knew, that in this moment, he would die to save everyone in this room. He felt a special sense of duty, especially since he was a police officer. But, even if he wasn't a NYPD officer, he knew would die for the girl next to him. He felt a strong urge to protect Eddie, more than he'd ever protected anyone in his whole life. And he wasn't quite sure why.

"Her name's Alyssa."

* * *

"But you've gotta end this. Mmm k? Right now." Jamie's words seemed to startle something in Grady, and Eddie watched as he stood and quickly pointed the gun at Jamie. Her stomach clenched at the thought that his finger moving just a fraction of an inch, could end Jamie's life.

The gun moved between Jamie and Eddie. "Ok you want a hostage? I'll stay." Eddie looked at Jamie, startled.

"We'll stay here together and work this out, alright? But you gotta let these people go." Eddie's thoughts were flying a mile a minute, and panic set into her body. She realized what she'd said earlier was wrong. Sure, she'd meant it in a different way, but she knew she would die for Jamie in a heartbeat.

Grady moved the gun and pointed it at Jamie's head. But Jamie's voice came out clear and strong. "That's a deal." Eddie felt like she wanted to cry.

"Go! Go!" Grady motioned for them to leave, and then Eddie remembered she had a job to do. She looked behind her and saw the jewelry store owners get up and start moving towards the door.

* * *

"Reagan, Reagan, I'm not leaving you with him." Eddie leaned in close to Jamie, and he thought about how easy it would be to close the distance between their lips. But instead he responded. "Go, go call for back-up."

* * *

Eddie felt all control slipping away from her. "Reagan."

Grady's voice cut through. "Go before I change my mind!" Eddie realized that's exactly what she wanted him to do. Make her stay. Stay with Jamie. But instead she started walking towards the exit. She looked back one last time at Jamie, and the look he gave her told her to keep moving.

* * *

Once she got outside, she called for back-up. She waited anxiously for what seemed like hours, but must have really been a minute or so. Then out of the door walked one Jamie Reagan. Grady was in cuffs, shouting hysterically.

"I thought you cared! I thought you cared!"

Back-up took Grady from Jamie, and he ran a hand over his face. He locked eyes with me, and before she knew what she was doing, she launched herself into his arms.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Jamie."

"So, I was thinking, would you want to grab something to eat tonight?"

Eddie smiled. "Jamie, I'd love that, but I just put a lasagna in the oven. Would you wanna come over and help me make a dent in it?"

She heard Jamie chuckle over the line. "Sounds like a plan partner."

_Knock Knock_

"Hold on Jamie, someone's at the door."

Eddie opened the door, and smiled, pressing the End button on her cell.

"I see you were already here."

Jamie chuckled. "Well I didn't think you'd say no."

* * *

They had just finished dinner, and Eddie was leaned back against the couch.

"Eddie, I wanted to tell you…Grady hung himself today." Eddie gasped. Despite the fact he had held them hostage, she felt bad for the man. But Jamie seemed to be taking it worse than she was.

"Jamie, it may not be my place, but you seemed to relate well to Grady…"

Jamie swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I kinda know how he felt. I had a fiancé leave me. It took a while to get over it. I thought I wasn't good enough for her."

Eddie reached out and hugged Jamie. He pulled her tighter, and they sat there for a while. "Jamie, remember what I said to Grady, about nobody being worth your life?"

Jamie pulled away from her slightly, so he could look her in the eye. "Yeah?"

"Well, you are worth that." Jamie thought for a moment, then he leaned in and kissed her. When they finally pulled away, Jamie whispered in her ear.

"And you are so worth that."

* * *

**A/N: So review? Please?**


End file.
